Emmett's Unusual Friend
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: When Emmett brings home a friend from the mental aslyum it's going to cause a lot of trouble.  But what's going to happen to the Cullens when they get a new family member?
1. Chapter 1

**OK. This is set after Twilight and before New Moon.**

**Chapter 1 EMMETT'S LITLLE FRIEND**

**POV Alice**

We had been hunting, leaving Emmett alone at the house. He said Bella could come by if she got bored with her 0% of a social life. Edward had snarled at him.

When we walked in I immediately saw the future go blank. I ignored it for the moment being as there was a problem. Emmett was sitting on the couch looking at _Sports Illustrated. _Sitting next to him was a girl who looked about eleven staring at the blank TV screen laughing occasionally.

"Um… Emmett? Who's this?" asked Esme uncertain ally. Edward kept Bella behind him while Bella peeked around his shoulder.

"Oh this is Letty," Emmett said turning on a football game. Letty immediately became bored of the television and started to sing quietly. _"Big Bird's on the run, duh duh, duh duh, duh. Elmo's got a gun, duh duh, duh duh, duh. But what made Elmo snap, duh duh, duh duh, duh. Was dealing with Big Bird's crap." _

Edward shrieked, "What's wrong with her mind?" Emmett shrugged and said, "Oh she's a mental patient."

Edward took a deep breath and said, " WHY DID YOU KIDNAPP MENTAL PATIENT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DANGER IT COULD PUT BELLA IN?" He was screaming and shouting and Letty started to cry.

Emmett went over to her and set her on his lap and rubbed her back. I could hear Rosalie growl quietly. "Now look what you did. You made her cry," he scolded.

**Jasper POV**

"Letty isn't dangerous… usually," Emmett said after he located a lollipop and stuck it in the girl's mouth. She twirled it happily in her mouth. But I could only tell she was happy by her twirling. It was like she had no emotions.

"Alice. I can't get anything," I whispered to my wife. "I can't either. It might have to do with her being mental or she might be a more advanced case of Bella." I nodded my head and took a steep back from her shoulder.

"Emmett," Carlisle said in his _We-Need-To-Stay-Calm-Right-Now-Or-It-Will-Get-Worse _voice. "Why did you kidnap the mental patient?" Emmett began to explain his adventures.

"Well… It's a really long story. First I was walking around outside by the mental asylum, being bored, and this girl," he pointed to Letty, "ran up to me and started giggling. Then this weird security guard comes up, grabs her and runs back inside with her kicking and screaming. So that made me curious so I snuck in and spied one her and the other mental patients and they were being big meanies to her so I snuck her out and by the way Carlisle do you think you could get her some more of her meds? She flushed the last bottle down the toilet."

We all stared at Emmett. "Umm… Yeah I can get more of her medication. I'll need to hack her files and find out what all she needs." He ran off to his study.

"But she could still be dangerous to Bella," said Edward being a prat. I thought loudly. _Just let the girl hangout here for a while to make Emmett shut up. And if she is dangerous I doubt that little __human__ kid could overpower seven vampires and even if she did Bella can handle an eleven year old. _

Edward glared at me.

And that is exactly how we indeed up with a mental patient in our family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I've A) had writers block B) been busy with all the Christmas stuff and C) working on other stories. But no more excuses here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 1 YOU PUT DRUGS IN HER SODA?**

**P.O.V. Bella**

We we're at the Cullen's house on a random day during summer vacation. Edward was still being over protective about me being around Letty so I was across the room from her where she sat in Emmett's lap.

"_I've thrown away my toys,_

_Even my drum and train,_

_I want to make some noise,_

_With a real live airplane,_

_I'm going to fly someday,_

_And be a pilot too,_

_And when I do how would you,_

_Like to be my crew_

_On the good ship Lollipop,_

_It's a sweet trip to the candy shop,_

_Where the bon-bons play,_

_On the sweet shore of Peppermint Bay,_

_Lemonade stands everywhere, _

_Crackerjack bands fill the air, _

_And there you are, _

_Happy landing on a chocolate bar,_

_See the sugar bowl do the tootsie roll,  
With the big bad devils food cake,  
If you eat too much ooh ooh,  
You'll awake with a tummy ache,_

_On the good ship lollipop,  
It's a night trip into bed you hop,  
And dream away,  
On the good ship lollipop_._"_

Letty was singing happily swaying to the imaginary beat while she was sitting on Emmett's lap unaware of Rosalie glaring at her.

"Thirty," she said taking a break from singing and licking her dry lips.

"Rosalie would you-" Emmett started to say, unable to get it himself without having to move Letty off his lap which she would hate.

"Fine. What'd you want?" Rosalie snapped at the girl. Letty considered a moment before answering.

"Pop," she finally decided. Rosalie walked at human pace to give herself some time alone as she went to get Letty a Sprite. We had learned the hard way that caffeine in the already hyper girl's system was not a good thing.

Rosalie handed her the can and Letty looked into it as if checking to see if something was wrong with it. Whatever it was must not have been big enough to shove its way into her understanding and she drank the soda.

As soon as the drink was gone she was muttering random things, jumping and giggling, and acting even more random and strange than usual. Her eyes were unfocused with one pupil larger than the other. Edward put me behind him but allowed me to peek around his shoulder.

"Rosalie you didn't!" Edward said angrily. I guessed he was referring to something she had thought.

"What'd she do?" Emmett asked looking worriedly in between his pretty much best friend and little sister and wife.

"She put drugs in her soda!" Edward shouted and my breath got caught in my throat. How could Rosalie do such a cruel thing to such an innocent little kid?

"Ro-Rosalie? You didn't. Did you?" Emmett stuttered sounding hurt. If he had the ability to produce tears they would have filled his eyes.

"Yes I did!" she shouted angrily. "Because the little brat is stealing you and taking all your time, and she is just a little-" Rosalie then demonstrated what a 'colorful' vocabulary she has.

So Rosalie left, Emmett almost cried, I tripped and landed on Letty after she flopped down on the floor, she screamed, Edward yelled at Emmett, Emmett yelled at Edward, and Letty keep her mouth open screaming the whole time.

What a wonderful day.

**So here's a little review. Rosalie put drugs in Letty's drink, Emmett and Rosalie are fighting, Letty was high, and Bella broke Letty's arm. **

**PEACE OUT SUCKERS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**POV Emmett**

"Rosalie?" I said quietly to catch her attention.

"I don't know why I did it, OK?" she snapped at me. "It was like I wasn't me any more. I had that little bit of anger and jealousy in me and suddenly it all just exploded."

"But why did you have that little bit of anger and jealousy in you? What did Letty do?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know," she said.

"I would think you would like Letty. She's kind of like a baby. She can't really help herself. She needs someone to look after her and help her with things she can't do on her own," I said.

I knew I was playing a risky card. Rosalie could get mad at me for this or she could use it as a way to like Letty.

"I-I guess she is. Do you think she would understand it if I apologized?" Rosalie asked me.

"I think it would be best if we just go back inside and we'll continue like nothing ever happened," I said. Letty probably wouldn't understand it if she apologized.

We went back into the living room. Carlisle had wrapped Letty's arm and I was guessing Edward read our minds and told everyone what was going on.

Letty walked up it me, poked her stomach, and stuck her bottom lip out and widened her eyes. I laughed at her way of telling us that she was hungry.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie whispered to me.

"She's hungry," I interoperated for her. Rosalie nodded and she and Esme went to make something.

After Letty ate what the cooked we got a phone call from the dogs and Alice answered it.

"Okay... Yes that's fine… You'll have to eat before," she said answering whoever was on the phone.

After a moment she went over to Carlisle and Esme. "The pack is coming over. They'll be here in about ten minutes." Alice was simply going on what the dogs said for when they would get here being as she can't see the future around the dogs.

**Nobody POV**

Ten minutes later several shirtless boys in blue jean cut-offs arrived at our house. They came in quickly shoving and joking.

"Hey guys," Bella said. "This is Letty," she introduced the pack to the small girl sitting in the middle of the floor.

Seth's jaw dropped slightly but no one was paying him any attention.

"Hey kid. I'm Paul," Paul said holding out his hand for Letty to shake it. They didn't know about Letty.

The girl sat there with her eyes unfocused, doing nothing and Paul stood awkwardly. There was an uncomfortable silence before Bella broke it.

"Letty is a mental patient." Paul retracted his hand and backed away from her.

Letty swayed to an imaginary beat and started singing quietly to herself. We had all gotten used to Letty's habit of singing at random times but the pack just watched as she sang The Good Ship Lollipop.

After a minute of watching her most of the pack went on with their business but Seth sat on the carpet beside her.

"Hello Seth," Letty said, suddenly sounding like a perfectly normal person.

"Um… Hi Letty. How do you know my name?" the boy asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked glancing around at everyone else in the room. No one had noticed their conversation.

Seth nodded and Letty started to explain. "I'm like a sponge. I soak up knowledge, information, and powers and lots of other stuff. I soaked up some of Edward's power so I can read minds."

"Then how come everyone thinks you're a mental patient?" Seth asked.

"Well in a way I am," Letty said. "But mostly I'm just like that because I soak up the emotions and sometimes it's just too much. My mind just shuts down," she explained with a sad expression on her face. "I miss being normal but you can't have a gift without a curse."

"How come you're pretty normal now?" Seth asked. He was interested in Letty's story.

"I'm not really sure. Everyone else is gone and you're pretty calm and nice and not all freaking out like other people," she said.

"Should we tell the other people?" Seth asked.

"No. Not yet. I probably go right back to insanity as soon as your gone. We'll need to figure this out some more before we tell them," the small girl said. Seth smiled when she said _we._

They were in this together now.


End file.
